Baby Love
by noiha
Summary: Tujuh tahun berlalu usai kasus penyelundupan harta negara itu ditutup. Miles kembali menjadi jaksa tak terkalahkan. Gumshoe tetap menjadi detektif ceroboh. Dan Kay? Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi. Lalu terungkaplah bahwa kasus dahulu itu belum usai.
1. Turnabout Seven Years: Part 1

**Fanfic ini sangat berhubungan dengan AAI 1 (banyak scene dari AAI 1, hm, banyak yang diubah-ubah juga sih hehe) dan sedikit berhubungan dengan seri Ace Attorney lain. Pokoknya, Ace Attorney banget lah. Jadi bagi yang bingung dengan beberapa hal silakan tanya saya atau biar lebih lengkap dan terjamin tanya google aja. Akan ada banyak lompatan waktu. Jadi kalau ternyata membingungkan, silakan kritik penulis.**

**Notes: Audy Fomalhaut dalam cerita ini adalah OC. Beberapa OC juga akan muncul dalam cerita ini nantinya. Tentang judulnya, mungkin nggak nyambung sama ceritanya, tapi saya memilih judul ini dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Dan di akhir cerita (yang entah kapan bisa saya publish, lol) juga akan saya jelaskan.  
**

**xxx**

**Baby Love**

T. Drama/Suspense. Miles Edgeworth/Kay Faraday

**Disclaimer:** Seri Ace Attorney adalah milik Capcom. Saya tidak memiliki segala yang saya tuangkan dalam cerita ini kecuali OC dan plot. Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**xxx**

"_Terkutuk kalian semua! Aku pasti akan lolos! Lihat saja nanti!"_

_Lelaki tua itu terus memuntahkan ancaman-ancaman kosong. Kekuasaannya, posisinya, kekuatan hukumnya, semua tidak lagi bersisa. Bahkan pegawai-pegawainya yang selalu tunduk dan simpatik kini menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Ya, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Yang tersisa hanya ancaman hukuman mati yang menggantung beberapa jengkal dari kepalanya._

_Miles Edgeworth menjatuhkan beban berat di kedua bahunya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Lelaki tampan berambut perak itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan perlahan memejamkan mata. Rentetan kasus tidak berhenti menderanya, memaksa sel abu-abu di otaknya bekerja ekstra keras sepanjang waktu. Ah, betapa ia kini merindukan sofa kantornya yang empuk, bertemankan aroma khas teh Inggris yang mengepul, memanjakan lidahnya dengan kehangatan yang melenakan. _Ya,_ Miles perlahan tersenyum ketika ia merasakan kehangatan itu di pipinya. Membelainya dengan lembut. Memanjakannya... "Eh?" Miles membuka kelopak matanya ketika teringat ia masih berada di kedutaan Cohdopia._

"_Kau tampak kelelahan sekali, Mr. Edgeworth," senyum gadis itu langsung menyapanya ketika Miles menoleh untuk melihat sumber ketenangannya. Miles nyaris tersedak ketika merasakan perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Perlahan, meski enggan, ia menepis tangan sang gadis._

"_Ya, ayo kita segera pulang, Kay," Miles berjalan mengikuti barisan polisi yang sedang menggiring tahanan mereka di depan. _

"_Baik, Mr. Edgeworth!" gadis itu nyengir penuh semangat seraya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Miles, yang lagi-lagi merasakan sensasi tidak nyaman di perutnya._

Demi Tuhan, dia masih 17 tahun,_ Miles berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang bergejolak. Berpikir bahwa memang yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini adalah minum teh seorang diri..._

**xxx**

**Turnabout Seven Years: Part 1**

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 20 Oktober 2026, 18.26  
**

Ruang lenggang itu senyap. Semua orang diam menatap pria yang berdiri di podium itu. Wajah pria itu pucat pasi, tangannya gemetaran, dan lidahnya kelu.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin Anda katakan lagi, Mr. Gregson?" lelaki tua berjubah panjang yang berdiri di podium lebih tinggi menatap yang pria yang ketakutan itu. Gregson tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi ia terus menerus menelan ludah dan menghapus keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Matanya menatap meminta tolong pada lelaki lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Tetapi lelaki itu sama frustasinya, hanya bisa menatap kosong ke depan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin Anda katakan lagi, maka saya dapat menganggap bahwa tuduhan Mr. Edgeworth terhadap Anda memang benar, dan Anda akan dinyatakan bersalah dalam pengadilan ini," sang hakim menatap lurus-lurus Gregson.

"Kalau boleh saya menambahkan, Sir," seorang pria mengangkat tangannya. Membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. Beberapa wanita yang menghadiri pengadilan tersebut bahkan mendesah penuh harap. Ya, pria yang menjadi jaksa penuntut hari itu memang amat tampan. Rambut peraknya menjuntai membingkai wajahnya yang tegas, ditambah setelan aristokratnya yang membuat ia tampak seperti bangsawan Eropa yang turun untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah rakyat. "Dia bersalah dengan tuduhan pembunuhan Mrs. Amelia Gregson, _dan_," jaksa penuntut itu berhenti sejenak, menatap lurus-lurus Gregson, "percobaan pembunuhan jaksa kota Los Angeles, Miles Edgeworth."

Detektif berbadan besar yang mengawasi jalannya sidang dari belakang itu hanya terkekeh pelan ketika hadirin yang mayoritas adalah wanita itu mulai mengutuk Gregson. Dick Gumshoe, sang detektif, hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya seraya menatap orang yang selalu ia kagumi itu. "Mr. Edgeworth, Anda memang ahli sekali menarik simpati wanita."

Gregson yang semula hanya tertunduk itu tiba-tiba memukul podium dengan keras. Ia mendadak bangkit hendak menerjang Miles, yang dengan segera diamankan oleh polisi yang bertugas mengamankan. "Anda harusnya saya bunuh waktu itu! Mati kau, Edgeworth! Kau sampah tidak bermanfaat!" lelaki itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan mencoba memberontak meski kedua tangannya sudah dicekal oleh polisi-polisi berbadan tegap.

"Diam!" Hakim mengetuk palunya berkali-kali. Nampaknya ia lebih takut terhadap amukan hadirin dibanding pemberontakan terdakwa. "Dengan ini Mr. Adrian Gregson saya nyatakan bersalah telah membunuh Mrs. Amelia Gregson dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Mr. Miles Edgeworth. Sidang ditutup!" Hakim mengetuk palunya dua kali sebelum dengan segera membereskan arsip-arsip di mejanya. Kentara sekali bahwa ia hendak meninggalkan ruang pengadilan.

Miles hanya tersenyum ketika menatap terdakwa digiring keluar ruangan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya bergegas menemui Gumshoe yang kentara sekali sedang menikmati curahan pujian yang diberikan para penggemar wanitanya. "Gumshoe, aku ada janji setelah ini, tolong antarkan aku," Miles menarik gusar detektif itu seraya melirik panik arloji di tangannya.

"Ah, janji dengan Miss Fomalhaut?" Gumshoe nyengir. Audy Fomalhaut adalah pengacara yang terkenal di Los Angeles, yang belakangan ini terlihat menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sang jaksa, Miles Edgeworth. Miles mengabaikan siulan iseng Gumshoe dan mempercepat langkahnya. Seketika Miles mencapai mobil, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok mobil seraya. Gumshoe yang kini duduk di bangku pengemudi nyengir lebar. "Sirine, Mr. Edgeworth?" tanyanya sambil menatapnya lewat kaca spion. Miles hanya mendesah pelan. Ia sebetulnya tidak suka memanfaatkan posisi seperti ini, tapi kalau sudah terlambat seperti ini...

"Ya, tolong nyalakan sirinenya, Gumshoe."

**xxx**

Jalanan malam itu cukup padat, jadi meski hati kecil Miles mengutuk keegoisannya dalam memanfaatkan posisinya untuk kepentingan pribadi, ia harus mengakui bahwa memang sirine Gumshoe sangat berguna dalam menerobos lalu lalang mobil. Sementara Gumshoe menyanyikan tembang tak dikenal dengan suara paraunya, Miles memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah semalam suntuk tidak tidur. Ya, tembakan di malam hari yang nyaris menembus tubuhnya plus saksi yang sangat sulit ditemui membuat kasus yang sebetulnya sepele ini menjadi lebih berat. Terlebih lawan pengacaranya tadi bukan orang yang mudah dipatahkan argumennya.

Miles memejamkan matanya, satu-satunya hiburan baginya adalah membayangkan dirinya duduk di sofa di kantornya sambil menghirup aroma teh.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sebetulnya apa hubungan Anda dengan Audy?"

Miles membuka kelopak matanya, menatap tajam Gumshoe yang kini tampak kikuk. "Audy?"

"Eh, ya, Sir. Dia meminta saya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya," Gumshoe tersenyum senang ketika mengingat-ingat wajah wanita itu. "Dia mengingatkan saya pada seseorang."

"Hm..." Miles mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar mobil. Ia tidak perlu lagi menebak siapa orang itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis bodoh itu. Gadis yang selalu merepotkannya, gadis yang mendampinginya sepanjang kasus itu, gadis yang berjanji bahwa ia akan tetap mengontaknya meski kini mereka tidak lagi bersama tetapi malah menghilang tanpa sedikit pun jejak disisakan.

Gumshoe berdehem pelan. Menyadari bahwa percakapan tentang Kay Faraday bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Miles. "Omong-omong, Anda belum menjelaskan hubungan Anda dengan Audy, Mr. Edgeworth"

Miles tidak menjawab, dia hanya merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan kotak mungil yang membuat Gumshoe menarik nafas tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cukup baik," Miles membuka kotak itu, mengangkat kalung berinisial A itu ke arah lampu mobil. Kerlipan cahayanya membuat Miles menyipitkan matanya.

"Anda sungguh-sungguh akan melamarnya, Mr. Edgeworth? Selam... Argh!" Gumshoe berteriak penuh semangat hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia hampir menabrak pengendara lain. Gumshoe menghentikan mobilnya mendadak dan nyengir minta maaf ke arah Miles yang menatapnya galak. "Maksud saya, selamat, Mr. Edgeworth. Anda dan Audy pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia."

Miles berdehem, menahan rona merah yang menjalar hangat di pipinya. "Aku belum akan melamarnya, Gumshoe. Aku baru akan... memintanya jadian."

Gumshoe terbatuk kaget. "Jadian? Jadi selama lima tahun ini Anda..."

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun," Miles memasukkan kembali kotak itu ke dalam saku jasnya. Ia menerawang menatap lampu kota yang berpendar silau lewat jendela. Perlahan wajah wanita itu tampak nyata di dalam pandangannya. Dan pertemuan pertama mereka berputar kembali dalam ingatannya.

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 15 September 2021, 13.00  
**

Beberapa tahun cukup untuk membuat orang-orang yang dahulu memendam kebencian padanya kini berdecak kagum. Ya, ia dahulu adalah sang jaksa penuntut bertangan besi dengan rekam jejak tak terkalahan yang melakukan segala cara untuk membuktikan bahwa orang yang dituntutnya adalah orang yang bersalah, tak peduli apakah orang itu sungguh-sungguh bersalah atau tidak. Kini, belajar dari kekalahan terakhirnya dengan Wright, ia mulai selektif memilih kasus.

Dengan menuntut orang-orang yang memang pasti bersalah, yang seringnya berada di atas angin karena memiliki posisi dan kekuasaan, ia berhasil memulihkan kembali namanya sebagai jaksa penuntut yang tidak terkalahkan. Ditambah lagi rumor ketampanannya yang cepat tersebar di kalangan wanita, yang Miles duga adalah perbuatan wanita tua penggemarnya Wendy Oldbag, membuat setiap pengadilan yang melibatkan Miles penuh oleh mahasiswi hukum yang ingin belajar atau ibu-ibu yang katanya ingin "lebih membuka mata terhadap hukum".

Bohong kalau Miles bilang ia tidak suka popularitasnya. Meski dia mengakui bahwa dia sangat canggung dengan perhatian berlebihan para wanita itu kepadanya, ia menyukai titel "jaksa tak terkalahkan" yang ia berhasil raih kembali setelah dua kali ia dikalahkan oleh Phoenix Wright. Maka hari itu Miles tersenyum puas ketika lagi-lagi juri berpihak padanya, memberikan terdakwa di hadapannya ganjaran yang sesuai dengan perbuatannya. Miles pun membereskan arsip-arsip kasusnya, mengabaikan curahan pujian penggemar wanitanya. Tangannya berhenti ketika ia hendak meraih agendanya.

Ia membuka agenda itu, menatap kosong foto yang menghiasi halaman pertama agendanya. Ya, foto itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kasus itu? Kasus berantai yang akhirnya membuka kedok duta besar negara Allebahst yang dahulu merupakan pecahan Cohdopia. Tapi, lebih dari sekadar mengungkap rantai penyelundupan harta negara, ia menemukan hal-hal lain dalam perjalannya. Ya, ia menemukan hal lain yang jauh berharga. Seorang partner.

_Dengar Miles, usianya jauh lebih muda darimu, apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Miles menggeleng pelan, menutup agenda itu dan meletakkannya ke dalam saku jas. Dustalah dia kalau sampai dia bilang bahwa dia hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai pengganggu. Awalnya, memang ia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis yang selalu mengikutinya di sampingnya itu. Tetapi setelah ia tahu masa lalu sang gadis yang sama kelamnya dengan dirinya sendiri, ketegaran dan kesungguhan sang gadis untuk menangkap pembunuh ayahnya, semuanya membuat ia mau tak mau merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Awalnya kagum, lalu simpati, lalu... setelah rangkaian kasus itu usai, barulah ia melihat gadis itu berbeda. Sebetulnya, saat gadis itu pamit, ia ingin memohon agar gadis itu terus menjadi partner investigasinya.

_Kau yakin kau hanya menginginkannya sebagai partner? _Miles terdiam mendengar pertanyaan lain yang menghantam telak batinnya. Ia tercenung sebelum akhirnya sibuk membantah dalam hati tentang usia mereka yang terpaut jauh, tentang tidak patutnya ia jalan dengan gadis semuda itu._ Tapi bukankah nanti ia pun akan menjadi wanita dewasa? _Miles menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri lamunan panjangnya. Besok ia masih akan menghadiri sidang dan terus menerus memikirkan gadis yang tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya kini adalah pilihan yang bodoh.

**xxx**

"Omong-omong, saya tidak yakin apakah saya boleh mengatakan ini. Tapi ada baiknya Anda sedikit berhati-hati dalam sidang hari ini,"

Miles sedang sibuk membaca arsip kasusnya pagi itu di kantornya. Ia tidak kaget lagi dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Dick Gumshoe di kantornya, tetapi ia sangat heran dengan komentar detektif itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam-dalam detektif bertubuh besar itu. "Apa maksudmu, Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe berdehem pelan. "Pengacara lawan Anda hari ini, Sir. Audy Fomalhaut."

Miles mengangkat alis. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. "Fomalhaut?"

"Ya, Sir. Dia terkenal karena tidak terkalahkan, dan dia..." Gumshoe memelankan suaranya. "Dulunya pernah bekerja di perusahaan milik Mr. Wright, Sir."

Miles terdiam. Ia tidak gentar menghadapi pengacara tidak terkalahkan. Tetapi, mendengar nama Wright, dia harus berpikir dua kali. Ini berarti yang dia hadapi bukan sekadar pengacara haus uang atau haus ketenaran, tapi mungkin seorang pengacara berdedikasi yang sepenuhnya yakin bahwa klien yang dibelanya benar-benar tidak bersalah. "Baiklah, tolong kumpulkan lagi data-data kasus hari ini, Gumshoe."

"Siap, Sir!"

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 16 September 2021, 12.45  
**

Sidang masih 15 menit lagi, tetapi ruang sidang saat itu sudah penuh, kebanyakan yang hadir adalah mahasiswi. Miles yang sudah hadir di ruangan berulang kali menghapus keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya. Ia tidak biasanya gugup, tetapi ketika ia membaca ulang kasus yang ia tangani kali ini, ia mau tak mau agak menyesal karena menerima permintaan jaksa penuntut lain yang memohon ia untuk menggantikan.

Bukan berarti terdakwa itu tidak bersalah. Tidak, Miles sama sekali tidak akan menganggap lelaki yang sudah menyiksa istrinya, mabuk-mabukan sepanjang hari tanpa pekerjaan, dan merampas harta yang dimiliki istrinya sebagai orang yang tidak bersalah. Tapi membunuh? Ia masih belum yakin. Lelaki itu memiliki rekam jejak yang buruk, alibi yang tidak kuat, dan motif yang meyakinkan. Hanya satu kekurangan kasus ini: pengacaranya. Ya, Miles sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa wanita bernama Audy Fomalhaut, yang seperti diduga oleh Miles, memiliki rekam jejak seperti Phoenix Wright, mau membela lelaki itu.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Edgeworth,"

Miles mengangkat wajahnya. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat ketika ia melihat wanita bernama Audy Fomalhaut itu. Tidak peduli betapa sederhananya make up atau setelan yang wanita itu kenakan, kecantikannya tetap membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruang sidang menahan napas. Tapi yang lebih membuat Miles kehabisan kata-kata adalah sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh keberanian dan kesungguhan. Mengingatkannya akan...

"Kay..." Miles menggumam pelan.

"Eh?"

Miles berdehem pelan dan kembali ke sikapnya yang seperti biasa tenang. "Selamat siang, Miss Fomalhaut."

"Rupanya kau sudah mendengar tentangku," Audy tersenyum, mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang sidang mereka. "Seperti yang Nick katakan, kau memang sangat terkenal."

Miles menggerutu pelan. "Kau tidak akan pernah maju kalau mengikuti setiap perkataan lelaki itu."

Audy terkekeh pelan. "Yah..." Audy kemudian menatap Miles tajam-tajam. "Aku mohon agar kau tidak salah paham terlebih dahulu."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya akan membela Mr. Morisson atas tuduhan pembunuhan, bukan..." Audy memelankan suaranya. "Tuduhan yang lain..."

Miles mengangkat alis. "Kalau boleh aku mengatakan, Miss Fomalhaut... sikapmu sedikit tidak profesional." Meski Miles mengatakannya dengan datar, sejujurnya Miles merasa sangat lega. Ia merasa tidak apa-apa jika di sidang kali ini ia kalah. Ya, lagi-lagi kekalahannya dari Phoenix Wright dahulu mengajarkannya bahwa yang terpenting adalah mengungkap kebenaran. Bukan kemenangan.

"Ah, kupikir setiap orang akan bersikap tidak profesional jika bertemu pria setampan dirimu," Audy tersenyum lebar seraya berbalik meninggalkan Miles yang tercenung.

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 20 Oktober 2026, 19.03  
**

"Sudah sampai, Mr. Edgeworth,"

Miles mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melirik arlojinya dan menggerutu pelan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.03 sementara ia berjanji pada Audy untuk datang pada pukul 19.00. Orang-orang tentu akan berkata, "Yah, cuma tiga menit, kok," tapi tidak untuk Miles. Jika ia berjanji untuk datang pukul tujuh, maka ia akan datang pukul tujuh, tidak lebih semenit pun. Tapi yah, bagaimanapun sidangnya tadi melewati jadwal, jadi dia merasa cukup yakin dengan alasannya. "Terima kasih, Gumshoe," Miles melangkah keluar mobil seraya menyisir poni depannya yang berantakan.

"Semoga Anda beruntung, Sir," Gumshoe mengedipkan matanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Miles berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, yang tentu saja gagal karena Gumshoe tertawa terbahak seraya berlalu dengan mobilnya. Lelaki tampan itu menepuk-nepuk lengan jasnya yang agak kusut sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang.

Audy Fomalhaut.

Nama itu adalah nama pengacara pertama yang mengalahkannya setelah rekor tidak terkalahkan Miles berhasil diraihnya kembali. Tapi Miles tidak merasa dikalahkan wanita itu. Selama sidang, ia bahkan merasa bahwa justru Audy menuntunnya mengungkap kebenaran. Dan akhirnya, meski klien Audy dinyatakan tidak membunuh sang istri karena bukti-bukti yang terbaru mengungkap bahwa sang istri sebenarnya bunuh diri, Mr. Morisson harus menerima hukuman atas perlakuan kasarnya terhadap sang istri.

Aneh memang metode pendekatan yang dilakukan wanita itu. Pada awalnya ia memang mengikuti jejak Phoenix, mencari klien yang memang benar-benar tidak bersalah sebelum dibela di pengadilan. Tetapi belakangan, ia lebih memilih untuk "menegakkan keadilan" setiap klien. Dan dalam setiap pertemuannya dengan Miles, meskipun ia kalah, Audy tetap memperoleh ganjaran yang sesuai untuk klien. Jika klien itu memang berhak mendapat keringanan hukum, maka Audy akan terus membelanya, tanpa pernah menutup mata pada kesalahan klien.

Miles akhirnya membuka pintu restoran tempat ia dan Audy berjanji akan bertemu malam itu. Gugup disapanya pelayan yang menghampirinya. "Err... saya mencari Miss Fomalha..."

"Miles Edgeworth!"

Miles menoleh dan perutnya bergejolak tidak nyaman saat melihat sosok yang menghampirinya. Ya, wanita yang baru saja menerobos ke dalam restoran itu lah penyebabnya. Rambut ikal hitamnya yang membingkai wajah mungilnya kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, memancarkan kecantikan lugu sang wanita. Miles dapat melihat bibir merah sang wanita gemetaran karena cuaca di luar yang cukup menggigit dan berusaha menghentikan pikiran konyolnya tentang "pelukan bisa menghangatkan". Miles mendengus, rupanya efek film dewasa yang tidak-sengaja-tapi-sayang-jika-dilewatkan semalam masih terasa.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku," meski terengah karena kelelahan, wanita itu tetap terlihat luar biasa cantik. "Tapi kulihat kau pun baru datang, ya?"

Miles berdeham pelan mengatasi kegugupannya. "Setidaknya aku punya alasan yang kuat, sidangku berjalan terlampau lambat,"

"Oh ya?" Audy tertawa pelan seraya melepaskan mantelnya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat suka kalau kau mulai berkata dengan nada kaku seperti itu."

Miles menelan ludah, menyesali perkataannya barusan. Ah, wanita itu memang tahu cara paling tepat membuatnya kikuk.

"Yah... aku juga baru selesai sidang, sidangnya..." Audy mengerutkan dahinya. "Agak tidak menyenangkan."

"Kenapa? Rekor tak terkalahkanmu pecah?"

Audy menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi... mungkin sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini sambil duduk saja, eh?"

Miles mengangguk, menatap pelayan yang menunggu mereka sejak tadi. "Maaf Sir, tolong antarkan kami ke meja yang kosong."

**xxx**

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Miles berhenti memotong steak di hadapannya. Ditatapnya wanita yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti bercerita tentang kasusnya.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Audy menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat kelakuannya, Miles pasti tidak percaya bahwa wanita ini lebih tua satu tahun dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Audy," Miles meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. "Kasusmu agak menyulitkan hari ini. Korban adalah Henry Faith, duta besar Jerman. Karena itu, kau harus berhadapan dengan jaksa penuntut dari Jerman. Masalahnya, jaksa penuntutnya juga sangat merepotkan. Dan klienmu pun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Lalu meskipun kau menang dan klienmu dinyatakan tidak bersalah, kau masih merasa ada sesuatu yang belum terungkap."

Audy tersenyum puas sesaat sebelum wajahnya kembali suram. "Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku juga tidak..."

"Eh?"

Miles menunjuk Audy. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu. Mengapa kau mau menerima klien seperti itu? Bukankah kau selalu menjunjung tinggi kejujuran klien?"

Audy terdiam. Ia memainkan ujung taplak meja di hadapannya dengan bimbang. "Aku merasa... dia butuh diselamatkan..."

"Hmm..."

"Lagipula, aku merasa ada yang sangat aneh dengan kasus ini..." Audy terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak malam ini. Jadi, mengapa kau mengundangku makan malam, Miles?"

Miles terbatuk pelan. Percakapan mereka barusan membuat Miles melupakan tujuan awal ia mengundang wanita itu. "Eh..." Miles menunduk. Merasakan beban di saku jasnya bertambah seratus kali lipat. _Tuhan, mengapa ini sulit sekali?_

"Miles?"

Miles berdeham pelan. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku jasnya. "Aku..."

_Brak!_

Miles dan Audy tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pintu restoran yang dibanting keras. Miles menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya seorang wanita menerobos masuk dan kini sedang bersitegang dengan pelayan yang menyambut di depan.

"Itu kan..." Audy tampak terkejut, ia segera bangkit menghampiri wanita itu, mengabaikan Miles yang masih sibuk mengatasi kegugupannya. "Miss von Karma, ada apa ini?"

_Von Karma?_ Miles menoleh ke arah pintu. _Kedutaan besar Jerman. Jaksa penuntut dari Jerman. Mungkinkah..._ "Franziska?"

Wanita yang menerobos masuk itu berhenti mencecar pelayan di hadapannya. "Miles..." Franziska von Karma menahan napas sesaat sebelum kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. "Miss Fomalhaut, aku harus bicara denganmu. Sekarang."

Audy berdecak tidak senang. "Tapi kau kan bisa menelepon dulu atau..."

"Klien anda, Lauren Paups, menghilang," khas Franziska, efisien dan langsung ke permasalahan tanpa basa-basi. "Dan kau, Miles..." Franziska menatap sinis lelaki yang menatap mereka dengan tanda tanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sini dan aku tidak peduli urusanmu dengan Miss Fomalhaut," Franziska berhenti sejenak, menyadari bahwa pernyataannya barusan justru menjadi bukti bahwa ia _memang_ peduli terhadap hubungan Audy dan Miles. "Yang terpenting, Miss Fomalhaut, aku benar-benar memohon kerjasamamu kali ini."

Audy, masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya, menoleh ke arah Miles. "Eh..."

"Pergilah, Audy..." Miles menyodorkan mantel wanita itu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Franziska. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Franziska..."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi denganmu... Edgeworth," Franziska menggerutu pelan, kemudian berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Maafkan aku, Miles..." Audy melempar pandangan minta maaf sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lega melihat Miles yang mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Aku pergi dulu... _bye_,"

"_Bye_," Miles menatap kedua wanita yang kini berlalu dari hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Kegugupannya untuk meminang Audy lenyap tanpa bekas. Alih-alih memikirkan tentang kapankah sebaiknya ia menyerahkan kalung itu pada Audy, fakta-fakta kasus yang diberikan lewat percakapan dua wanita tadi menamparnya dengan keras.

_Kedutaan besar Jerman. Jaksa penuntut Jerman. Klien yang menghilang... Lauren Paups?_

Perasaan yang tidak nyaman mendera Miles ketika diingatnya nama yang terakhir. Kasus yang terus menerus ditanganinya membuat ia kesulitan mengingat detil masa lalu. Tetapi jelas nama itu berhubungan dengan kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ya, kasus tujuh tahun lalu. Mungkinkah semua itu belum selesai?

**xxx To Be Continued xxx**


	2. Turnabout Seven Years: Part 2

**Mengedit sesuatu di Chapter 1. Sejujurnya saya sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang hukum dan sidang menyidang. Terutama saya tidak paham (dan terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu) tentang terdakwa, tertuduh, tersangka, atau apapun itu. Mohon koreksinya.**

**Notes: Inget rebuttal di AAI 1 (atau cross examination kalau di Phoenix Wright) kan? Di chapter ini, dan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, akan ada beberapa rebuttal. Nah, sebagai pemisah antara statement dan tanggapan pengacaranya saya pakai "/" ya. Kalau bisa sih sebelum lanjut ke tanggapan pengacara/jaksanya, silakan berpikir sendiri dulu. Oh ya, sebagai rebuttal pertama di sini saya simpel aja. Mungkin terkesan membuat pengacara/jaksa/terdakwanya bodoh, tapi sebenernya ini sih saya aja yang kurang ide. Dan yah, kalau main AAI 1 juga banyak kok statement "bodoh" yang emang supaya kita nggak kecapean mikir. Hehe, kebanyakan notes ini mah. Enjoy! ^^**

**xxx**

**Baby Love**

T. Drama/Suspense. Miles Edgeworth/Kay Faraday

**Disclaimer:** Seri Ace Attorney adalah milik Capcom. Saya tidak memiliki segala yang saya tuangkan dalam cerita ini kecuali OC dan plot. Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**xxx**

"_Argh,"_

_Miles Edgeworth mengerjapkan matanya, menahan perih yang meradang di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke selilingnya. _Dimana ini?_, lelaki itu memaksakan tubuhnya yang lunglai untuk bangkit sebelum kembali terjembab. Menggerutu kesal, Miles berusaha melepas ikatan yang mengunci kedua lengannya meski tahu usianya sia-sia. Dalam hati Miles berjanji bahwa siapapun orang yang melakukan hal ini padanya akan ia beri ganjaran yang setimpal. _

"_Butuh bantuan, Sir?"_

_Miles menoleh ke atas. Merasakan sesuatu yang mendesir di hatinya ketika melihat gadis yang berdiri di atas jendela. Hasrat kanak-kanak Miles terhadap superhero semisal Steel Samurai membuat matanya lekat menatap gadis berkostum aneh itu. Setelah beberapa detik ia tercenung, mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, Miles berdeham pelan. "Siapa kau? Anak-anak tidak sebaiknya berada di sini,"_

_Gadis yang berdiri di atas jendela itu menggembungkan pipinya seraya merajuk. "Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, Mr. Edgeworth. Lagipula aku kan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Setidaknya bilang terima kasih gitu..."_

"_Kalau begitu kau..." Miles hendak meminta bantuan gadis itu ketika disadarinya ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan pertanyaan gadis itu barusan. Bingung, Miles menatap gadis itu penuh tanda tanya. "Kau kenal aku?"_

"_Hm... bagaimana, ya?" gadis itu mengulum senyum misterius. "Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri dahulu! Hm... bagaimana aku melakukannya, ya?" mengabaikan Miles yang tampak terganggu di bawah, gadis itu sibuk membenahi posisinya. Setelah ia cukup nyaman dengan tempatnya berdiri, ia mulai berpose lagaknya superhero. "Namaku Kay Faraday, The Great Thief Yatagarasu," gadis itu mengacungkan telunjuknya seperti pistol. "Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kay, 'kay?"_

_Miles melongo. Tidak cukup hari ini dia mengalami runtutan kasus, dia juga harus bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh. "Ehm, baiklah... Kay..." Miles membenahi posisinya. "Kau bisa tolong melepaskan ikatanku?"_

"_Bagaimana, ya?" Kay terkekeh pelan. "Soalnya aku suka sekali wajahmu kalau kebingungan seperti itu."_

**xxx**

**Turnabout Seven Years: Part 2**

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 20 Oktober 2026, 17.00**

"Sidang terkait pembunuhan Mr. Henry Faith, pegawai kedutaan besar Jerman akan segera dibuka. Jaksa penuntut hari ini adalah Miss Franziska von Karma, jaksa penuntut umum kota Berlin. Terdakwa Miss Lauren Paups dan pengacaranya, Miss Audy Fomalhaut dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruangan."

Ruang sidang itu lenggang, tetapi ketika kedua wanita yang disebutkan terakhir itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, beberapa pria yang menghadiri sidang itu berbisik-bisik kagum. Ya, sidang hari itu memang menjadi berkah tersendiri buat para lelaki yang hadir. Dari jaksa hingga terdakwa, semuanya adalah wanita dengan kecantikan di atas rata-rata. Tapi meski dengan kepolosan dan kerapuhan Lauren menjadi favorit setiap lelaki, atau keanggunan Franziska yang membuat para lelaki tidak berani melawannya, bintang hari itu adalah Audy Fomalhaut sang pengacara.

Walau usianya saat debut sebagai pengacara dua tahun yang lalu bisa dibilang terlambat, wanita itu memiliki keunikan tersendiri sebagai seorang pengacara. Orang-orang menyebutnya "Phoenix Wright versi wanita". Ya, sejak Phoenix dijatuhi sanksi karena memalsukan bukti dalam pengadilan (yang belakangan diketahui hanyalah fitnah dari lawannya), tidak banyak pengacara yang benar-benar berdedikasi sekaligus berkompetensi seperti dirinya. Berdedikasi mungkin banyak, tetapi yang benar-benar berkompeten dan cerdas hanya segelintir.

"Baiklah. Sidang hari ini kita buka. Jaksa penuntut, Miss von Karma, silakan mengajukan tuduhannya."

"Terima kasih, Sir," Franziska von Karma sang jaksa penuntut berdeham pelan seraya membuka arsip kasusnya. Dia menarik napas panjang, seraya membaca cepat bukti-bukti di hadapannya. Ada _revolver_ yang tidak menyisakan sidik jari (karena kemungkinan pembunuhnya mengenakan sarung tangan), kondisi korban yang melalui autopsi diketahui meninggal pada pukul 13.00, sedang Lauren Paups menemukan mayat itu pada pukul 13.02. Waktu dua menit terlalu singkat untuk kabur dan membereskan pelaku. _Karena itu..._ Franziska mendongak, menatap dua wanita di seberangnya dengan yakin.

"Hasil autopsi menunjukkan bahwa korban meninggal pukul 13.00. Korban meniggal akibat tembakan tepat di jantungnya, yang membuat korban seketika meninggal. Pada pukul 13.02, Lauren berteriak dan menyebabkan para pegawai yang lain juga menemukan korban. Tetapi selama dua menit tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar masuk, Nona Lauren sendiri yang memastikan hal itu. Soal suara tembakan, seluruh pegawai tidak mendengar adanya suara yang aneh dan ini kemungkinan karena pistol tersebut diredam. Dari bukti-bukti tersebut, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Lauren Paups lah pembunuhnya," Franziska menyelesaikan tuduhannya, kemudian menatap ke arah juri. "Bukankah ini sudah cukup jelas, Sir?"

Juri mengangguk, ia mengetuk palunya satu kali. "Baiklah, ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Miss Fomalhaut?"

"Terima kasih, Sir. Saya akan membela klien saya. Klien saya, Lauren Paups, sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini," Audy Fomalhaut melanjutkan dengan penuh percaya diri. "Anda berkata bahwa Lauren Paups adalah pelaku pembunuhan Henry Faith. Tetapi ada satu kelemahan yang nyata dalam cerita Anda."

/

"Oh, ya?" Franziska mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, saya hanya akan merangkumnya dalam satu kata: mengapa?" Audy menatap hadirin dan juri sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Mengapa Miss Paups membunuh Mr. Faith? Mengapa Miss Paups berteriak sesaat setelah membunuhnya? Bukankah itu malah akan mengungkap perbuatannya sendiri?"

Franziska terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengajukan keberatan. "Keberatan, Juri!" Franziska menatap Lauren Paups yang bergeming sambil terus menerus menggigit kukunya. "Mengapa menurut saya adalah pertanyaan yang tidak relevan karena seluruh bukti mengarah kepada Miss Paups oleh karena itu, ketiadaan alasan tidak bisa dijadikan keberatan. Tetapi, kalau boleh saya menjawab, mungkin pembunuhan ini terjadi tidak disengaja. Mungkin mereka bertengkar dan Miss Paups panik sehingga menarik pelatuk dan membunuh Henry Faith."

Juri mengetuk palunya beberapa kali ketika hadirin mulai berbisik-bisik ramai. "Dimohon untuk tenang, hadirin," lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian menatap Audy. "Miss Fomalhaut, silakan memberikan bantahan yang relevan."

Audy terdiam. Ia menatap sekilas arsip kasus di hadapannya. Ketika seminggu yang lalu Lauren Paups meminta bantuannya sebagai pengacara, Audy langsung dapat melihat bahwa wanita ini sama sekali tidak bersalah. Beruntung detektif yang menangani kasus ini, Dick Gumshoe, kenal dekat dengannya. Karena itu, Audy tidak mendapat kesulitan mengumpulkan fakta-fakta yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini. _Apa yang bukti bisa aku ajukan?_ Audy berpikir sejenak.

Ketika Audy mewawancara pegawai kedutaan yang lain, ia menemukan beberapa hal tidak biasa yang sepertinya tidak memiliki hubungan langsung dengan kasus. Pertama, listrik di kedutaan besar Jerman itu sempat padam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya hidup kembali. Listrik tersebut padam dari sejak pukul 12.50 sampai 12.57. Office boy di kedutaan besar itu mengeluh bahwa dengan matinya listrik itu dia jadi agak kesulitan karena harus menyalakan lagi pemanas ruangan satu per satu. Ketika ditanya adakah yang janggal ketika menyalakan pemanas ruangan di ruang kerja Henry Faith, petugas itu berkata bahwa dia tidak sempat menyalakan pemanas ruangan di sana karena ruang kerja Henry Faith terletak di ujung ruangan.

Audy berpikir sejenak. Mungkinkah peristiwa ini ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan Henry Faith? Wanita itu kemudian melirik lagi foto posisi mayat korban. _Jangan-jangan ini..._ Audy tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Sir, mungkin ada baiknya kita melihat terlebih dahulu kondisi korban dan situasi pada saat mayat ditemukan."

/

"Apa maksud Anda, Miss Fomalhaut? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" Franziska mengangkat alis, membalas senyum Audy dengan tak kalah percaya diri. "Semua bukti mengarah kepada Miss Paups. Tidak ada keraguan."

"Lihat ini, pada saat ditemukan, mayat korban tergeletak di pojok ruangan – yang berarti di dekat pemanas ruangan. Tidakkah ini sudah sangat jelas?" Audy mengangkat foto korban yang diambil oleh polisi yang bertugas saat itu. "Dengan menggunakan pemanas ruangan, mayat korban akan lebih lama kaku dan dengan begitu waktu pembunuhan pun dapat dimanipulasi."

Wajah Franziska memucat. Ia menelan ludah dan menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Tunggu, bukankah kondisi saat mayat ditemukan adalah pemanas tersebut tidak menyala? Kecuali jika Miss Paups sendiri yang mematikan pemanas tersebut, tidak ada kemungkinan lain..."

"Sayang sekali, Miss von Karma, tetapi pegawai di sana berkata bahwa beberapa saat sebelum mayat ditemukan listrik di kantor kedutaan besar itu padam," Audy tersenyum puas. "Dengan memundurkan waktu kejadian, alibi Miss Paups tidak terpatahkan lagi."

Franziska kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menatap juri hakim yang sedang berpikir keras. "Sir..."

"Hasil investigasi yang sudah ada hanya ini, Sir. Belum ada hasil investigasi terbaru yang bisa menjatuhkan Miss Paups," Audy menutup pernyataannya sambil melirik ke arah kliennya. Audy melengos dalam hati. Kalau saja klien ini tidak datang sendiri kepadanya dengan bercucuran air mata dan kalau saja insting Audy tidak mengatakan bahwa wanita ini memang butuh bantuan, Audy tidak akan pernah membantu klien ini. Ya, meskipun Audy yakin bahwa kliennya tidak bersalah, ia jengkel dengan sikap serba rahasia kliennya.

Juri mengangguk. "Baiklah. Karena kurangnya bukti-bukti yang diperlukan, sidang ini kami tunda hingga saat yang ditentukan kemudian."

"Tapi, Sir..." Franziska hendak mengajukan keberatan, tetapi palu sudah diketuk dan sidang sudah ditutup. Jengkel, Franziska mendelik ke arah klien Audy. Mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya dari hadirin yang masih belum keluar ruangan, Franziska mendesis kasar. "Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" Franziska mengambil arsip kasusnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sambil mengentakkan kaki.

Audy mengangkat alis. "Kau kenal dengan Miss von Karma, Miss Paups?"

Lauren Paups hanya diam, ia menggigit bibir sebelum dengan lirih berkata. "Maafkan aku, Franziska..."

Audy, yang sejak kemarin sudah bersabat menghadapi kliennya yang enggan menceritakan hal-hal lain yang diketahuinya, kini sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan akhirnya berkata dengan suara tinggi. "Miss Paups, saya sudah membantu Anda dan saya akan membantu Anda, tetapi..." Audy kini menatap Lauren yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tolong ceritakan segalanya pada saya! Dan bagaimana mungkin saya menjaga titipan Anda kalau Anda tidak mengatakan _apa_ yang sebenarnya Anda titipkan itu!"

Lauren hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menatap nanar sosok Franziska yang menghilang dari balik pintu. "Ah, saya harus pulang dulu. Terima kasih banyak, Miss Fomalhaut. Saya tahu Anda sudah punya janji setelah ini..."

Kemudian, mengabaikan protes Audy, Lauren melangkah keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Audy dengan segudang pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 21 Oktober 2026, 00.30**

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Miles..."

Miles Edgeworth membenahi posisi duduknya. Ia sebenarnya tadi sudah sempat tertidur selama tiga puluh menit sebelum telepon genggamnya berdering. Kalau saja yang menelepon itu Gumshoe, ia pasti akan langsung mematikannya. Tetapi melihat identitas penelepon itu, Miles pun memaksakan dirinya untuk berpisah dari bantalnya yang sangat menggoda. "Tidak apa-apa, Audy..." Miles melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dengan jemu. "Tapi memangnya kau begitu ingin bicara denganku ya hingga tidak bisa menunggu besok?"

Miles saat itu masih setengah tidur sehingga ia tidak begitu sadar dengan yang dikatakannya, dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya dari telepon. Akan tetapi, tanpa sepengatahuan Miles, di seberang sana Audy merasakan pipinya memanas. _Perasaanku sajakah atau memang Miles terdengar _manja_ belakangan ini?_

"Audy? Halo?"

"Ehm," Audy berdeham pelan, meredam jantungnya yang terus menerus berdegup tak nyaman. "Aku ingin bertanya, klienku itu, Lauren Paups, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Miles berpikir sejenak. "Aku memang seperti pernah mendengar namanya, tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat,"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingat?"

Miles terdiam sesaat. "Kalau kau benar-benar memerlukannya, aku akan buka lagi arsip kasus-kasus lamaku."

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat merepotkanmu, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu, Miles," Audy terdengar lelah sekali. "Aku tahu ini tidak terlalu membantu karena kau punya banyak penggemar wanita, Miles. Yang jelas, wanita ini penggemarmu."

"Penggemar... ku?" Miles tercenung. _Tunggu, rasanya orang ini tidak asing lagi..._ "Audy, kau bisa mendeskripsikan klienmu. Rasanya aku agak ingat dengan orang ini."

"Hmm, tidak ada yang spesial. Kecuali bahwa dia sangat penggugup dan suka menggigit jarinya ketika gugup."

Miles tersentak. "Ah!" Miles teringat dengan gadis itu. Ya, Lauren Paups. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Lance Amano, putra direktur perusahaan Amano yang terlibat dalam kasus penyelundupan harta negara. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan gadis itu, tapi jelas gadis itu terlihat selalu gugup dan pemurung. _Jangan-jangan semua ini masih berhubungan dengan kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu..._

"Ya, Miles?"

"Aku perlu melihat dahulu arsip data kasus lamaku ke kantor. Kau besok ada waktu luang? Aku perlu informasi tentang Lauren Paups yang kau ketahui," sambil menelepon, Miles kini mondar-mandir di kamarnya mencari setelan jas yang ia pakai kemarin. "Audy? Kau bisa?"

"Baik, Miles. Maaf karena aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, aku..." Audy terdengar ragu-ragu di seberang sana, tetapi Miles saat itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan Audy. "Hati-hati di jalan, Miles."

"Terima kasih. Sampai ketemu besok, Audy."

Audy termangu lama ketika Miles memutus telepon dari seberang. Audy menghela napas panjang. _Lima tahun aku menunggumu mengatakan _sesuatu_, Miles. Lima tahun. _Wanita itu melirik kalendar di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan lebih banyak coretan. Enggan wanita itu menghitung berapa hari yang tersisa sebelum ia resmi menginjak usia tiga puluh lima. _Aku sudah tidak lagi muda, Miles. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini..._ Audy mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa semakin lama lamunannya semakin tidak berhubungan dengan kasus. Mengutuk dirinya yang tidak profesional karena sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal trivial di tengah kasus, ia beranjak menuju meja kerjanya yang penuh oleh tumpukan kertas.

_Aku tidak membutuhkan cincin atau apapun yang kau simpan di saku jasmu, Miles. Aku hanya membutuhkan kejujuranmu..._

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 21 Oktober 2026, 01.00**

"Selamat malam, Sir. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Miles yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya itu membalas senyum penjaga malam kantornya. "Ah, selamat malam, Mr. Franz. Saya ada perlu mendadak di kantor."

"Ah, mari Sir, silakan," Franz tersenyum seraya berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu masuk utama. "Omong-omong Sir, memangnya tadi ada yang tertinggal, Sir?"

Miles mengangkat alis. "Apa maksud Anda, Mr. Franz?"

Franz mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan. Saat itu mereka sedang naik tangga menuju ruangan Miles. "Tapi... bukankah tiga puluh menit yang lalu Anda baru dari sini?"

Wajah Miles mendadak pucat, ia berlari mendahului Franz menuju ruangannya. _Tenang, Miles..._ Miles mengatur napasnya ketika Franz sang penjaga malam panik membukakan pintu ruangannya. Ketika pintu tersebut berhasil dibuka, Miles menerobos masuk dan menyalakan lampunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada yang berbeda sejak siang tadi ia meninggalkan kantor. Gusar, ia menoleh ke arah Franz. "Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, Franz?"

"Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Anda datang menemui saya untuk mengambil kunci. Setelah lima belas menit, Anda turun kembali dan mengembalikan kunci itu pada saya, Sir," Franz berkata dengan yakin. "Apa mungkin... ada data yang hilang, Sir?"

Miles mendengus kesal. Ia menghampiri lemari arsipnya. Jemarinya yang jenjang menyusuri map-map besar itu kemudian dengan tangkas diambilnya arsip bertuliskan angka "37" dan diperiksanya arsip itu. _Aneh... tidak ada yang berkurang..._ Miles tidak tahu harus lega atau heran melihatnya.

"Sir?"

"Hmm, Anda yakin tadi saya yang datang? Soalnya..." Miles mendadak berhenti melanjutkan. Jika ada yang mengincar data kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu, tentu ia perlu membongkar seluruh arsip Miles. Sejak saat Buddy Faith membobol kantornya, Miles mengatur kembali seluruh arsip kasusnya dan menomori mapnya dengan nomor yang hanya dia seorang yang hafal urutannya. Miles tercenung. _Apa maksud semua ini?_ "Mr. Franz, saya..." Miles terdiam. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. _Dimana Mr. Franz?_

"Berhenti! Pencuri!"

Miles menoleh dengan heran ketika dilihatnya Franz berdiri di depan kantornya, terengah-engah seraya mengacungkan pistolnya. "Mr. Franz?"

Franz membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Mr. Edgeworth... bagaimana?"

"Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, Mr. Franz?" Miles menatap Franz yang barusan lenyap dan mendadak muncul kembali dengan cara yang aneh. "Kemana Anda tadi pergi?"

"Saya... saya sangat teledor, Sir. Saya sungguh minta maaf," suara pria itu kini terdengar lemah, ia menurunkan pistolnya. "Tadi saya mendadak ditelepon bahwa istri saya yang sedang hamil akan melahirkan. Karena kebetulan rumah sakit tersebut dekat, saya berpikir toh tidak akan ada yang ke kantor malam-malam, karenanya saya pergi sebentar. Hanya sebentar, Sir. Lima menit ketika tiba-tiba istri saya menelepon. Saya langsung sadar bahwa telepon sebelumnya hanya tipuan dan ketika saya hendak kembali ke kantor, saya baru sadar kunci yang saya miliki sudah tidak ada di tangan saya..."

"Kalau begitu, yang tadi itu... argh!" Miles menoleh dengan gusar, menggeram kesal ketika menyadari bahwa map yang sebelumnya di atas meja itu sudah menghilang.

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 21 Oktober 2026, 07.30**

"Be... benarkah itu, Sir?"

Miles saat itu melayangkan pandangnya ke penjuru kota Los Angeles lewat jendela besar di kantornya. Ia tidak melaporkan kejadian semalam dan hanya menceritakannya kepada Gumshoe sekarang. Ya, Miles sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Franz. Sebaliknya, ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang paling patut dipersalahkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenali Franz? Miles mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Dan aku sendirilah yang menuntun pencuri itu..._

"Anda tidak akan melaporkannya pada polisi, Sir?"

Meski saat itu perasaannya sedang kalut, Miles mau tak mau tersenyum dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan Gumshoe. Bukankah dengan mengatakan itu pada Gumshoe, itu sama saja dengan melapor kepada polisi? "Ya, Gumshoe, aku tidak ingin timbul kehebohan," Miles terdiam sejenak. "Menurutmu... siapa pencuri itu Gumshoe?"

Wajah Gumshoe memerah. "A... Anda tidak menuduh saya kan, Sir?"

"Jangan bodoh, Gumshoe..." Miles menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya. Semalam, lagi-lagi ia memimpikan kembali momen-momennya bersama gadis kecil itu. _Dia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang, Miles..._ Miles menelan ludah. Tujuh tahun lalu adalah kali terakhir ia bekerja sama dengan Kay. Tetapi, pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kay _lima tahun yang lalu_ lah yang membuat dia terus menerus memimpikan Kay.

"Ma... maksud Anda..." Gumshoe mengerutkan dahinya, yang tampak aneh di mata Miles karena biasanya lelaki itu tidak berpikir sebelum menyatakan pendapatnya. "Yatagarasu, Sir?"

Saat itu Miles terlalu enggan mengangguk. Ia hanya memandang kosong interior kantornya tanpa gairah. Miles selalu membanggakan kantornya itu kepada setiap orang yang mau mendengarnya, meski dengan caranya sendiri yang implisit. Ya, siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kantor Miles Edgeworth akan selalu berdecak kagum. Kebanyakan kantor belakangan ini berkonsep modern, dengan variasi bentuk-bentuk dasar seperti kotak atau lingkaran. Tapi tidak dengan Miles.

Ya, sebagai orang yang dididik oleh keluarga von Karma, Miles Edgeworth memiliki kekaguman sendiri terhadap masa-masa kegemilangan bangsawan Eropa. Tak hanya dari cara berpakaiannya yang tergolong aneh untuk pengacara-pengacara lain, ia pun mengekspresikan kecintaannya itu pada kantornya. Kantor berukuran 4 x 6 meter itu dipenuhi perabot jati dengan ukiran-ukiran khas Eropa di sisi-sisinya. Dindingnya pun berlapis kertas bercorak _baroque_ dengan hiasan berupa lukisan-lukisan klasik. Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling membuat orang-orang terpana adalah jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya. Ya, jendela besar yang memenuhi seluruh dinding adalah khas desain modern, tapi Miles mengubah jendela itu menjadi bernuansa klasik. Dengan mozaik berupa bunga di bagian bawahnya dan ukiran bercat emas membingkainya.

"_Wah! Lebih bagus dibandingkan pada saat ayah di sini!"_

Ya, kantor itu. Ruang 1202 yang Miles tempati ini adalah bekas kantor ayah Kay, Bryne Faraday. Saat Kay masuk ke dalam kantornya, Miles dapat melihat bahwa sang gadis berusaha mati-matian menutupi tangisnya, menutupinya dengan keceriaan dan tawanya yang menyenangkan. Miles memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan keping-keping memori itu kembali menderanya. _Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk bersama Audy, Miles?_ Miles menggigit bibirnya yang dingin. Merasakan kembali getaran-getaran tak nyaman di tubuhnya. _Bukankah lima tahun yang lalu kau sudah memutuskan untuk benar-benar melupakannya, Miles?_

"Tapi, Sir. Tidak mungkin Kay..." Gumshoe terdiam. Meskipun ia tidak banyak berkomentar, ia bisa merasakan aura tidak ramah dari Miles setiap kali ia menyebut nama gadis itu. Miles mungkin hanya menganggap Gumshoe sebagai rekan kerja yang menyusahkan, tapi Gumshoe sangat memahami "atasan"-nya itu. Gumshoe awalnya menduga bahwa mungkin sikap Kay yang langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun selama bertahun-tahun itu yang menjadi penyebabnya tapi lambat laun ia merasakan bahwa ada _kebencian_ lebih yang dipendam oleh Miles. Mungkin benci bukan kata yang tepat. Tapi jelas Miles tidak suka jika Gumshoe mulai menyebut-nyebut nama Kay.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi, Gumshoe... lima tahun yang lalu," Miles sendiri tidak paham mengapa pada saat itu ia bercerita pada Gumshoe. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu tua. _Mungkin aku memang butuh teman bicara..._

"Oh... hm... ah!" Gumshoe yang tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan apa mendadak tersentak. "Bukankah kasus waktu itu ditutup _tujuh tahun yang lalu_, Sir?"

"Ya..." Miles menggumam pelan, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

**xxx**

**Kedutaan Besar Cohdopia, 18 Agustus 2021, 20.00**

Miles Edgeworth keluar dari ruang teater itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tentu, usianya memang sudah 30 tahun, tapi kalau saat itu ia hanya seorang diri, ia mungkin akan melompat-lompat penuh semangat seperti anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mungkin masa kecilnya yang terlalu serius atau mungkin dirinya yang kehilangan sosok idola di dalam diri Manfred von Karma, Miles sangat mengagumi pertunjukan samurai bertubuh besi yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun di kedutaan besar ini. Kali ini bahkan pertunjukan samurai itu digabung dengan pertunjukan ninja yang bermain gitar, Jammin' Ninja. Miles tersenyum melihat orang-orang berpakaian tradisional Cohdopia berjalan beriringan. Ya, setelah beberapa tahun terpecah menjadi dua negara bagian, akhirnya kedua negara itu bersatu kembali, dan hari ini adalah perayaan penyatuan kedua negara itu kembali.

Miles menatap interior kedutaan besar itu. Masih sama simetrisnya dan interiornya masih sama persis dengan terakhir kali ia berada di sini dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, 2019 adalah tahun yang sangat panjang untuk Miles. Ia mengalami rangkaian kasus yang semuanya berhubungan dengan lingkar penyelundupan harta negara yang dipimpin oleh Quercus Alba, mantan duta besar Allebahst. Quercus Alba dan tangan kanannya, yang pada akhirnya mengkhianatinya, Callisto Yew alias Shih-na dijatuhi hukuman mati. Meskipun saat itu Cohdopia sudah akan bersatu, masih ada isu-isu yang harus diselesaikan. Misalnya masalah patung palsu yang dibuat Babahl, beberapa bangsawan Allebahst masih tidak suka dengan kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah Babahl. Selain itu, beberapa orang juga mengungkapkan keraguaannya terhadap kinerja Colias Palaeno, mantan duta besar Babahl. Tapi bagaimanapun, kedua negara itu akhirnya rujuk kembali menjadi negara Cohdopia.

"Bagaimana pertunjukkan Steel Samurai kami, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Miles mengangkat wajahnya. Ia membalas senyum sang duta besar, Palaeno, yang saat itu diikuti oleh wartawan-wartawan dari belakang. "Pertunjukan terbaik yang pernah saya lihat, Mr. Palaeno. Akan tetapi, Jammin' Ninja terlihat agak berbeda, ya?"

Palaeno tertawa. "Antara kita saja. Tetapi teman Anda itu kini berperan menjadi Jammin' Ninja karena pemeran aslinya sakit," Palaeno kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tapi penonton menyukainya, Mr. Edgeworth. Jammin' Ninja memang lebih cocok menjadi tokoh yang komikal dibandingkan tokoh yang melankolis seperti yang dulu-dulu."

Miles memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut tertawa bersama Palaeno. Bagaimanapun, ia masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa masih ada orang yang mau mempekerjakan orang seperti Larry Buttz.

"Baiklah, Mr. Edgeworth. Saya kembali ke ruangan saya dahulu," Palaeno menunduk untuk berpamitan, kemudian berbisik lirih hingga hanya Miles yang bisa mendengarnya. "Sekadar informasi, saya menggunakan ruangan Manny Coachen dahulu, yang tentunya sudah diperluas."

"Eh?" Miles hanya bisa tercenung menatap punggung Palaeno yang menjauh darinya. Ia baru saja hendak mengejar Palaeno ketika dilihatnya duta besar itu dihampiri oleh seorang wanita. Palaeno dan wanita yang entah kenapa tampak familiar di mata Miles itu bercakap-cakap dengan suara rendah setelah para _bodyguard_ menghalau wartawan untuk mendekat. Ketika keduanya selesai berbicara dan wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya, Miles merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Terakhir kali Miles bertemu dengan wanita itu, ia masih seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang hobi mengenakan baju yang aneh-aneh. Miles nyaris tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri ketika melihat betapa waktu dua tahun telah mengubah sang gadis itu seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menjelmanya menjadi seorang wanita muda yang cantik dan anggun. Miles menelan ludah gugup ketika wanita itu melangkah ke arahnya. Rambut hitam wanita itu digelung ke atas, membuat Miles menyadari kecantikan wanita itu yang sesungguhnya._ Dan mata itu..._ Miles menahan napasnya.

Seseorang pernah berkata, bahwa dengan melihat mata, kau akan tahu kepribadian orang yang sesungguhnya. Ya, pertama kali Miles melihatnya, ia masih seorang gadis kecil yang mondar-mandir di gedung pengadilan. Gadis kecil yang pemberani, yang tegar meski tahu bahwa ayahnya telah tiada. Saat itu, Miles teringat dirinya sendiri, yang tidak mampu untuk sekadar membalas sapaan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sebaliknya, saat itu sang gadis kecil malah membantu mengungkap pembunuh ayahnya dan menangis hanya ketika rangkaian kasus itu usai.

"Mr. Edgeworth, apa kabar?"

Suara wanita itu masih sama riangnya, hanya saja wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan lebih tenang dan dewasa. Miles merasakan pipinya memanas. _Bodoh. Hanya itu yang dia katakan setelah dua tahun lebih menghilang tanpa jejak_. Melihat sosok wanita itu dari dekat, Miles hanya dapat menjawab ketus. "Kemana saja kau, Kay? Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak bisa memberi kabar kepadaku atau Gumshoe?" Miles terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa orang-orang kini melihatnya penasaran. Ah, rupanya ia tadi tanpa sadar mengatakkannya dengan suara yang terlalu keras. "Kita... bicara di luar saja..." Miles memberi isyarat kepada Kay untuk mengikutinya keluar menuju taman.

"Nah, Kay..." Miles berhenti ketika akhirnya mereka tinggal berdua di taman. Ia menoleh, menatap wanita di depannya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyadari bahwa _berduaan di taman_ bukan pilihan yang tepat. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang kuat mengapa kau tidak memberi kabar kepada kami semua."

Miles kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam, karena sadar bahwa jantungnya akan pecah jika mereka terus menerus bertukar tatap seperti itu. "Mr. Edgeworth..." Miles merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku ketika dirasakannya tangan wanita itu meraih wajahnya perlahan.

"Kay... ap..." Miles tidak mampu menolak karena seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lunglai ketika perlahan bibir wanita itu mendekati wajahnya dan mengunci bibirnya sendiri. Miles merasakan gejolak-gejolak tak nyaman di perutnya kini menjelma menjadi getaran-getaran lembut yang menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan. Miles memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tanpa sadar mulai membelai rambut wanita di hadapannya, membuatnya semakin terkunci. Lambat laun ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai lenyap. Awan putih yang membumbungnya tinggi mendadak hilang, melempar Miles jatuh ke tanah. "Apa yang..." Miles menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang wanita, yang saat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Maafkan aku, Mr. Edgeworth..." Kay berbisik. Miles bisa melihat mata sang wanita saat itu berkaca-kaca, dan wanita itu mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Perlahan Miles merasakan sekelilingnya berputar cepat dan semakin kabur.

"Kay..." Miles tidak mampu mengatakan apapun karena detik berikutnya kegelapan mengambil kuasa atas dirinya.

**xxx To Be Continue xxx**

**SPECIAL THANKS to randomness or not. Sejujurnya, waktu membuat fanfic ini, saya menyangka saya ga akan dapat review satu pun lho. Tapi sindrom "baru-tamat-main-game-dan-sebel-karena-ga-ada-pairing-benerean-yang-jadian" ini sangat mengganggu saya dan akhirnya saya pun melampiaskannya lewat fanfic ini. Hehe. Thanks banget banget. Reviewnya membuat saya semangat. Dan karena saya udah lebih dulu menyusun alurnya lengkap sampai akhir, sekarang saya tinggal menarasikannya aja, jadi kemungkinan besar sih selama libur ini bisa saya tamatin. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak, ya! :3**


	3. Turnabout Seven Years: Part 3

**Untuk chapter 1 dan 2, sejujurnya saya merasa banyak sekali kesalahan dari segi tata bahasa maupun diksi yang terlalu sering diulang di chapter sebelumnya, dan typo juga tentunya. Tapi saya sangat lega karena masih ada yang tahan baca. ^^ Oh ya, ada yang bingung kenapa judulnya "Baby Love"? Haha, saya juga bahkan bingung mau ngasih judul apa dulu itu dan tiba-tiba jadi begini deh. Oh ya, chapter ini lebih panjang karena ada beberapa scene yang belum sempat dimasukkan ke chapter sebelumnya. Bacanya yang sabar ya, hehe. Baca juga end note-nya (yang super panjang tapi ga berhubungan dengan cerita itu) ya! Enjoy! :3**

**xxx**

**Baby Love**

T. Drama/Suspense. Miles Edgeworth/Kay Faraday

**Disclaimer:** Seri Ace Attorney adalah milik Capcom. Saya tidak memiliki segala yang saya tuangkan dalam cerita ini kecuali OC dan plot. Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**xxx**

_Miles Edgeworth saat itu masih sangat muda. Sembilan belas tahun dan ia hendak berdiri sebagai jaksa penuntut sebelum kasus yang hendak ia tangani itu ditunda. Tapi, meski ia tidak bisa memulai debutnya sebagai jaksa hari itu, ia dihadapkan gurunya kepada sebuah kasus pembunuhan kompleks. Ya, kompleks karena melibatkan seorang detektif ceroboh kenalannya yang dituduh menjadi pembunuh, pencuri misterius bernama Yatagarasu, dan sebuah insiden masa lalu terkait organisasi penyelundup harta negara. Dan tentu saja, kompleks karena menghadirkan dua _anak kecil_ yang terus menerus mengekornya tanpa jemu._

_Anak kecil pertama, yang tidak mengenal sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua dan tanpa ragu mengayunkan cambuknya kepada Miles di setiap kesempatan, adalah putri Manfred von Karma, orang yang merawat Miles sejak ayahnya terbunuh dalam suatu kasus. Perbedaan tujuh tahun dan masa kecil mereka berdua membuat Miles tidak mampu menganggap anak itu sebagai calon koleganya sesama jaksa. Bagaimanapun, Franziska von Karma – nama anak berusia dua belas tahun itu, adalah orang yang tumbuh bersamanya dan ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri._

_Itu baru anak pertama. Belum lagi dengan anak kedua, yang jauh lebih merepotkan._

_Anak kecil kedua adalah anak dari korban pembunuhan hari itu. Ya, meski tahu ayahnya telah terbunuh, anak itu tetap mengangkat wajahnya dengan berani dan memutuskan, dengan sepihak, untuk membantu Miles dalam penyelidikan mereka. Anak itu hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari Franziska, tetapi dengan keceriaan khas anak-anak yang tidak dimiliki oleh Franziska yang ketus dan dingin._

_Miles merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan sang gadis kecil. Ya, ia yang kehilangan ayahnya di gedung pengadilan. Miles pun berbagi pengalaman yang sama itu dengan sang gadis kecil. Miles menghela napas, mencoba melepaskan selimut kegelapan yang mendadak menyergapnya kembali. Menderanya dengan perasaan bersalah yang menariknya ke dalam jurang kefrustasian sebelum..._

"_Ayo berjuang, Tuan Jaksa! Kau harus menemukan pembunuh ayahku!"_

_Miles mengerjapkan matanya, menatap mata sang gadis kecil yang menyala penuh semangat. Ia merasakan kehangatan mengaliri tubuhnya ketika tangan mungil gadis kecil itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Memberinya kekuatan untuk mengungkap kasus tersebut. _Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu berakhir sama sepertiku yang tidak tahu pembunuh ayahku hingga sekarang...

**xxx**

**Turnabout Seven Years: Part 3**

**xxx**

**Kedutaan Besar Cohdopia, 25 Desember 2026, 20.30**

Langit malam itu bersungut kelabu, menghambur beribu butir salju bersama dengan hembus angin yang menusuk tulang rusuk. Meskipun malam itu malam Natal, jalanan Los Angeles sepi pejalan kaki. Benderang lampu kota yang mengoyak sunyi malam itu seolah menjerit pilu, menuntut jemu badai salju yang tak kunjung henti. Pun di gedung itu. Dua gedung kembar yang terhubung sebuah lorong itu jendelanya berderak-derak seiring deru angin yang mengetuknya tanpa memberikan waktu baginya untuk beristirahat.

Merapatkan mantelnya, pria berpakaian mewah itu menggigil sesaat. Matanya menekuri lembar-lembar penuh tulisan di atas meja kerjanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika didengarnya samar ketukan pintu ruangannya. "Masuk," ia menjejalkan lembar-lembar itu ke dalam lacinya dengan agak panik sebelum dilihatnya sosok yang memasuki ruangan itu. Wajahnya perlahan merona dan senyumnya pun terkembang, lega. "Oh kau, Kay... kukira siapa."

Wanita muda yang baru saja melangkah masuk itu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Anda tidak merayakan natal bersama keluarga, Mr. Palaeno?" tanyanya seraya menunduk hormat kepada sang duta besar.

Palaeno tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak merayakan natal, Kay. Negaraku bukan mayoritas Kristen," ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan sang wanita untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya. "Terima kasih sudah datang di tengah badai, Kay. Bagaimana, Kay? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Kay mengangguk. "Sebetulnya sudah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, Mr. Palaeno, hanya saja..." Kay berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Palaeno dalam-dalam. "Ada _orang_ di dalam kedutaan Cohdopia, Sir. Saya harus berhati-hati..."

Palaeno menarik napas gugup. "Ya, aku tahu itu..."

"Oh ya, soal arsip kasus itu," Kay mengeluarkan map dari balik mantelnya. "Saya hanya membawa kopinya, yang asli sudah saya kembalikan kepada pemiliknya."

Palaeno mengangkat alisnya. Wajahnya perlahan memucat panik. "Oh, maafkan aku, Kay. Pasti kau sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kay tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya perlahan merona merah. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih seorang wanita muda berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Tak heran jika membayangkan wajah tampan Miles Edgeworth membuat perutnya seakan dipenuhi ratusan kupu-kupu. Terlebih jika dia mengingat kegilaan yang dia lakukan lima tahun lalu. Ia tahu ia cukup membius pria itu saja sebelum kabur. _Hanya saja..._ Kay merasakan bibirnya menggigil pelan. _Aku ingin memastikan dia tidak akan melupakanku..._

"Kay..." suara Palaeno lembut menyadarkan lamunan gadis itu. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya..."

Kay menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Sir. Saya tidak ingin dia membantu saya, Sir. Saya bisa menangani kasus ini," ia menunduk dalam-dalam sebelum berpaling untuk pamit. "Omong-omong, Sir. Saya harus pergi lagi. Kudengar saat ini keadaan Detektif Badd saat ini sedang kritis."

"Oh, ya..." Palaeno buru-buru menyimpan map dan berkas yang tadi dibacanya ke dalam brankas dokumennya. Ia tidak ragu melakukannya di depan Kay karena ia sudah sangat mempercayai wanita itu. Kalau saja Kay tidak memilih berkarir sebagai seorang _detektif_, Palaeno pasti sudah memintanya sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Badd, Kay. Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Tentu saja, Sir," Kay menunduk sekali lagi sebelum lenyap di balik pintu.

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 26 Desember 2026, 07.00**

Pagi itu langit tersenyum cerah, tidak menyisakan celah sedikit pun bagi sisa-sisa badai semalam. Burung gereja mengercip riang berbalas pantun. Salju putih yang menyelimuti kota Los Angeles perlahan mencair. Tidak ingin kehabisan salju, sekelompok anak kini asyik membuat boneka salju. Menghiasinya dengan ranting, ember, bahkan sisa-sisa hiasan natal yang tidak muat di pohon semalam. Mereka tertawa riang dan berlari-lari penuh semangat, seolah ingin membalas kemurungan yang dihembuskan badai semalam.

Secercah sinar mentari yang menyeruak dari kisi-kisi jendela itulah yang membuat pria berambut perak itu mengerang pelan. Ia hendak meregangkan tubuhnya ketika mendadak ia merasakan tubuhnya hendak jatuh. "Ah," ia tersadar dimana ia tidur semalam. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit, pria itu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menghangatkannya semalaman. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di ruang tamu apartemennya, dan ia tidur di atas sofa.

"Kau sudah bangun, Miles?"

Miles merasakan pipinya merona merah ketika didengarnya suara lembut itu di belakangnya. Enggan, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Meski rambut wanita itu kusut dan menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, sang wanita tetap terlihat bagaikan malaikat. Kulitnya yang pucat dan rambut hitamnya sangat kontras, berpadu dengan bibir mungil warna merah tua. Kemejanya yang kusut membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda. Miles menelan ludah gugup, menunduk lantaran tidak sanggup memandang wanita itu lebih lama tanpa muncul pikiran-pikiran yang tidak benar. "Ya, Audy,"

Audy tersenyum lemah. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan seraya mengenakan mantelnya. "Badainya sudah berhenti. Aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu, Miles."

Miles menggeleng cepat. "Tidak sama sekali, Audy. Lagipula, bahaya sekali kalau kau pulang semalam."

"Tidurmu nyaman, Miles? Aku minta maaf kau jadi harus tidur di sofa gara-gara aku," Audy tersenyum sambil berusaha meredam kata hatinya. _Padahal kan kau bisa saja tidur bersamaku..._

"Tidak apa-apa, kan tidak mungkin aku..." Miles terdiam sejenak, merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia merasakan pipinya saat itu sudah panas. Ia berdeham pelan. "Aku perlu mengantarmu ke bawah, Audy?"

_Memangnya kau perlu menanyakannya, Miles? Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu?_, Audy memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati ketika lagi-lagi hati kecilnya berbisik kecil penuh keegoisan seperti itu. Menutupi kata hatinya, Audy hanya tersenyum riang. "Tidak perlu, Miles. Aku harus segera ke kantorku sekarang. Aku baru saja mendengar berita tentang keberadaan klienku yang menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, Lauren Paups."

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung," Miles tersenyum lembut mengantar kepergian Audy. Ketika sang wanita perlahan lenyap dari pandangannya, Miles mau tak mau menyesali dirinya. Sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, Miles menyadari bahwa semalam kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena merasakan hawa wanita di dalam apartemennya. _Apa kau sudah gila? Bermalam berduaan dengan seorang wanita? Untung saja kemarin kau tidak melakukan apa-apa!_ Miles mengerang pelan seraya memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Ia baru saja hendak membersihkan tubuhnya ketika didengarnya teleponnya berdering. Meski enggan ketika melihat nama "Gumshoe" tertera di nama penelepon, Miles akhirnya mengangkat juga. "Ada apa, Gumshoe? Kuharap kau punya alasan baik meneleponku sepagi ini," Miles menjawab ketus. Ketika didengarnya suara parau Gumshoe yang menghela nafas, Miles pun terdiam. Kentara sekali bahwa rekannya yang mudah menangis itu baru saja menangis. Mau tak mau Miles merasa agak bersalah ketika melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan nada lebih lembut. "Gumshoe, ada apa?"

Gumshoe di seberang sana terbata-bata, mengatur nafasnya di antara senggukannya. "Detektif Badd, Sir..."

Miles tercenung. Ia tahu sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Tyrell Badd, lelaki yang menyertai penyelidikan tujuh tahun yang lalu itu terbaring di rumah sakit. Bukan, ini bukan soal racun atau percobaan pembunuhan. Pria itu memang sudah terlampau tua. Bahkan, menurut Badd sendiri, ia hidup sampai tujuh tahun setelah kasus itu pun merupakan sebuah keajaiban mengingat kondisi kesehatannya sendiri yang sudah payah sejak mengejar kasus Yatagarasu itu tanpa lelah. Ingatannya tentang Badd pun mau tak mau membuat Miles mengingat wanita itu. _Bodoh, kemana dia saat teman dekat ayahnya itu sedang sakit?_ Miles menggigit bibirnya ketika ingatan pertemuan lima tahun yang lalu itu kembali mengganggunya. _Sial..._

"Dia... meninggal semalam, Sir..." Gumshoe kini tersedu kencang, membuat Miles terpaksa menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya. "Sekarang... pemakamannya beberapa jam lagi... Sir..."

Miles mengangguk. Mengingat dirinya bukan tipe orang yang bisa menenangkan, atau bahkan bisa bersabar mendengar tangisan Gumshoe, Miles menutup percakapan mereka dengan singkat. "Tolong kirimi aku pesan alamat rumah dukanya. Kita bertemu di sana nanti," Miles terdiam ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan burung yang bertengger di ranting dekat jendela apartemennya. Burung itu terlihat sakit, Miles bisa melihat sayapnya gemetar ketika sang burung mencoba terbang. Miles berseru kaget ketika burung itu jatuh dan lenyap dari pandangannya. Rupanya sayapnya terluka dan ia tak bisa terbang.

Lama Miles merenung. Kematian Tyrell Badd membuatnya tersadar tentang arti kehidupan. Ya, kehidupan ini tak lain hanyalah sepenggal kecil kisah seseorang. Bagi Miles yang mempercayai kehidupan setelah mati, merajut benang kehidupan sebelum terenggut oleh pisau bernama kematian hanyalah perjalanan singkat. Dan kematian adalah saat istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali menjalani hidup yang kekal. Perlahan, Miles memejamkan matanya seraya mengirimkan do'a untuk mendiang Tyrell Badd. _Semoga Anda dapat beristirahat dengan tenang, Detektif Badd..._

**xxx**

**Rumah Duka Carolus, 26 Desember 2010, 9.00**

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

Miles tersenyum lemah ketika pria besar itu menubruknya, memeluknya erat seraya terisak tanpa henti. Mau tak mau Miles merasa iba meskipun ia tidak senang dengan sikap berlebihan kawannya. "Sudahlah, Gumshoe. Tidak ada gunanya kau menangis terus menerus seperti ini, Sir..."

"Bukan begitu, Sir," Gumshoe melepaskan pelukannya, terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Saya tidak tahu apakah Anda suka jika saya mengatakan ini, Sir. Soalnya..." Gumshoe sesaat ragu tetapi ia akhirnya mengangguk yakin, memutuskan bahwa Miles sama pedulinya dengan dirinya sendiri terhadap wanita itu. "Ini tentang Kay, Sir..."

Miles terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir demi sepenggal nama itu.

"Ia... saya bertemu dengannya semalam, Sir," Gumshoe melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, wajah Miles yang kentara sekali tidak nyaman membuat Gumshoe agak gugup. "Saat saya berkunjung karena mendengar kabar Mr. Badd yang sedang kritis, saya bertemu dengannya. Detektif Badd nampaknya sangat senang dengan kedatangan Kay..." Gumshoe kini mulai tersedu, membuat Miles mau tak mau harus memasang telinga lebih tajam untuk mendengar ceritanya. "Detektif Badd tersenyum lembut sekali ketika Kay menghampirinya. Saat itu Kay menangis tersedu-sedu dan memohon maaf karena keterlambatannya, lalu... ia... Detektif Badd... menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di dalam pelukan Kay..."

_Luar biasa. Jadi kau menunda kematianmu karena ingin bertemu Kay, Detektif Badd... _Miles mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat seraya menahan air matanya yang mendesak-desak keluar. Ia paham benar perasaan itu. Ya, meski Manfred von Karma adalah pria yang membunuh ayahnya, sejak kehilangan ayahnya, Miles menganggap Manfred sebagai sosok ayah kandungnya sendiri. Karena itu, ketika Manfred menerima hukuman matinya, Miles tak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Dan bagi Kay yang juga menganggap sosok Badd sebagai pengganti ayahnya, kehilangan itu tentu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Miles..."

Miles tercenung ketika didengarnya suara lirih wanita yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat wanita berambut pendek itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Miles merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa perasaan wanita itu sama sepertinya. Ya, mereka berdua saling merindukan satu sama lain. Miles tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lama tak berjumpa, Franz..."

Franziska merasakan wajahnya merona merah ketika didengarnya panggilan kesayangannya yang hanya milik Miles. Ya, sejak dahulu Miles selalu menjadi sosok kakak baginya. Ia sendiri lupa sejak kapan sosok kakak itu berganti menjadi rival. Yang jelas, entah sebagai rival atau sebagai kolega jaksa, Franziska selalu menganggap Miles sebagai keluarganya. "Memangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu itu dihitung lama, ya?" Franziska menjawab ketus, ia menatap jengkel Gumshoe yang masih terisak keras. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap temanmu? Ia sudah begitu sejak tadi pagi sekali!"

"Jangan begitu, Franz. Bagaimanapun juga Detektif Badd adalah orang yang membimbingnya dahulu," Miles berhenti sejenak ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Franziska. Ia menyadari bahwa Franziska juga memikirkan hal yang sama. "Seperti Manfred untuk kita..."

Franziska mendengus, berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Ia menoleh ketika didengarnya seseorang memanggil namanya. "Ah, Detektif Lang..."

Miles mengikuti pandangan Franziska dan mengangguk hormat ketika dilihatnya sosok berpakaian mentereng itu menghampiri mereka. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Detektif Lang." Shin-long Lang masih terlihat sama dengan terakhir kali Miles berjumpa dengannya lima tahun yang lalu pada perayaan Cohdopia. Rambutnya masih disisir lurus-lurus ke atas dan diberi _highlight_ pirang sedang mantelnya masih berpola api seperti _rocker_ jaman dahulu. _Dan tentu saja, masih sama sombong dan menyebalkannya, _Miles menambahkannya dalam hati.

"Yo! Lama tidak berjumpa, Pretty Boy Edgeworth!" Miles mengangkat alisnya sebelum akhirnya Lang meralatnya sambil tertawa. "Oh? Kau tidak suka panggilan itu? Padahal itu bagus lho," Lang tersenyum sinis seraya memandang Miles dari atas sampai bawah. "Kulihat kau masih memakai pakaianmu yang _lucu_ itu."

"Berisik," Miles mengabaikan sindiran Lang. _Lihat sendiri dahulu pakaianmu, bodoh,_ Miles melirik kaca di dekatnya yang memantulkan sosoknya sendiri. _Memangnya ada yang salah dengan mantel ala abad 18 ini? Ini kan lebih elegan daripada gaya _rocker_ jadi-jadianmu itu, Lang._

Lang memejamkan matanya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajahnya. "Lang Zi berkata, kematian adalah kereta kuda yang mengantarmu menuju keabadian yang panjang," ucapnya khusyu. Miles dan Franziska saling bertatapan dan tak mampu menahan senyumnya masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa bait perkataan bijak Lang Zi yang dikutip oleh pria itu.

Miles baru saja hendak membalas perkataan Lang dengan sinis ketika dirasakannya sepasang mata menatapnya tajam dari belakang. Miles berdegup kencang saat batinnya membisikkan sepenggal nama itu. Ya, ia merasakannya. Tidak salah lagi... "Kay," Miles berbisik pelan ketika ia menoleh dan melihat sosok wanita itu mengabur dari pandangannya. Sekali lagi menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dan tanpa Miles sadari, Franziska melihat itu semua. Ia pun memandangi sosok Kay yang kini sudah menghilang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miles yang masih membeku di tempatnya. _Maaf, Miles... _Kami_ tidak bisa melibatkanmu..._

**xxx**

**Los Angeles, 5 Januari 2027, 16.00**

Miles Edgeworth menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kesayangannya, menghirup aroma teh yang menggelitik hidungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya menyeruput pelan tehnya yang masih mengepul panas itu. Miles tersenyum seraya merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ah, tidak ada yang menandingi kenikmatan minum teh di sore hari sambil bersandar di sofanya. Entah kapan terakhir kali Miles menikmati semua ini. Tumpukan kasus yang menderanya sejak libur Natal kemarin membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik. Ia bahkan harus mengejar bukti dari pelaku di malam tahun baru sehingga ia terpaksa meminta maaf kepada Audy karena tidak bisa melewatkan malam tersebut bersama.

_Eh, minta maaf? _Miles mengerutkan dahinya. _Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya? Kita kan _belum _punya hubungan apapun_, Miles tercenung seraya merogoh saku jasnya. Tangannya meremas lembut kotak kecil yang entah sudah sejak kapan terbengkalai di dalam sana. _Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun..._ Miles mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rak tempat arsip kasusnya. Semuanya gara-gara pertemuan tidak sengaja ia dengan wanita itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kay Faraday. Meski saat itu Miles tidak sadar bahwa yang membuat ia menuntun sang pencuri adalah wanita itu, Miles semakin yakin dengan dugaannya saat ia melihat arsip yang dicuri itu kembali ke kantornya bersama selembar kartu berpola burung gagak. Ya... kartu Yatagarasu.

Miles meneguk kembali teh yang mulai dingin itu, kali ini lebih banyak sehingga ia bisa lebih rileks lagi. Ia memainkan dasinya dengan jemarinya yang jemu tidak berbuat apapun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih dalam. Membiarkan kelembutan beludru itu menguasainya, Miles memejamkan kembali matanya. Ia kembali memikirkan kasus Audy dan kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ya, sudah dua bulan lebih sejak klien Audy yang bernama Lauren Paups itu menghilang. Audy pun kini mulai berkonsentrasi dengan kasus lain karena kontraknya dengan Lauren pun sudah habis. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Audy mengaku ia belum bisa melepaskan kasus tersebut karena Lauren masih menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Ketika Miles bertanya benda apa yang dititipkan Lauren, karena merasa semua itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu, Audy menolak menjawab dengan alas an menjaga privasi klien.

Miles berpikir sejenak. _Mungkinkah ini hanya asumsiku saja bahwa kasus ini berhubungan dengan kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu? Tapi kalau tidak..._ Miles teringat kembali arsip kasus yang dicuri beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Ia saat itu harus meminta maaf kepada Audy karena tidak bisa memberikan informasi tambahan selain yang ia ingat. Tidak terlalu membantu sebetulnya, karena mereka masih belum menemukan hubungan Henry Faith dengan semua itu...

_Tunggu._ Miles tercenung. Ia kembali teringat kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu yang terjadi persis di ruangan itu. Ya, kasus terbunuhnya seorang detektif swasta oleh seorang jaksa bernama Jacques Portsman. _Mungkinkah ia ada hubungannya dengan Buddy Faith?_ Miles tersentak ketika lamunannya buyar oleh dering suara telepon selulernya. "Ya, ada apa, Gumshoe?"

"Sir, beliau... beliau terbunuh, Sir," kali ini meski hendak menangis, Gumshoe menahannya mati-matian, Miles menduga saat itu ia sedang bekerja dan tentu malu jika koleganya melihatnya. "Beliau... orang baik, Sir. Mr. Coleas Palaeno, yang setiap tahun mengirimi kita kupon makan gratis di Cohdopia, Sir..."

Miles tidak merasa perlu berpanjang lebar. Ia menutup sambungan telepon mereka tanpa menunggu Gumshoe melanjutkan penjelasannya. _Ya..._ Miles merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak sabar. _Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu..._

**xxx**

**Kedutaan Besar Cohdopia, 5 Januari 2027, 10.30**

Miles Edgeworth menghela napas berat ketika kembali ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung itu. Jika tujuh tahun yang lalu ia mengungkap pembunuhan di gedung ini, lalu lima tahun yang lalu ia sendiri yang "terbunuh" oleh ciuman seorang wanita tertentu, kali ini ia harus mengungkap kembali pembunuhan orang yang tentu saja berkaitan erat dengan kasus tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ya, orang itu adalah Coleas Palaeno, duta besar Cohdopian yang tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah duta besar Babahl, pecahan Cohdopia. Miles menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia terkejut ketika menemukan segalanya masih _sama persis_. Miles tercenung, teringat pesan yang disampaikan oleh Palaeno lima tahun yang lalu ketika ia mengikuti langkah para polisi menuju ruangan duta besar tersebut.

"_Sekadar informasi, saya menggunakan ruangan Manny Coachen dahulu, yang tentunya sudah diperluas."_

Miles berpikir dalam-dalam hingga ia hampir saja menabrak pintu ruangan itu. Miles mengerjapkan matanya dan mengerang tak nyaman dalam hati ketika melihat sosok _mantan_ duta besar Cohdopia, karena tentunya masa jabatnya berakhir dengan kematiannya, tergeletak tengkurap dengan luka di bagian belakang kepalanya. Meskipun Miles berulang kali menasihati Gumshoe yang entah kenapa selalu gugup menghadapi mayat, bukan berarti Miles senang berhadapan dengan mayat. Tidak sama sekali. Miles sendiri membenci pekerjaan mencari bukti di lokasi kejadian dan kalau saja ia memiliki partner yang lebih bisa diandalkan, ia akan membiarkan detektif memeriksa lokasi kejadian seorang diri.

Miles membungkuk untuk melihat mayat itu lebih dekat dan menyesali perbuatannya ketika dirasakan perih menusuk hatinya. Ya, wajah Palaeno saat itu sangat mengenaskan. Matanya masih membelalak, rupanya ia dibunuh secara tiba-tiba oleh seseorang. _Seseorang yang tidak terduga pula,_ Miles menambahkan. Ia berjengit ketika merasakan sebuah kesadaran menyengatnya. _Jangan-jangan..._

"Mr. Edgeworth, kami membawa tersangka sekaligus kasus ini ke hadapan Anda!"

Miles menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita muda berpakaian formal itu menatapnya gugup. Saat itu perasaan Miles bercampur antara lega sekaligus kecewa, karena ia saat itu sebetulnya menduga bahwa Kay ada di balik semua ini dan meski ia tidak ingin Kay menjadi seorang pembunuh, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu. Miles berdeham pelan, mengangguk seraya tersenyum untuk menenangkan kegugupan sang wanita, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar bahwa senyumnya malah membuat wanita itu semakin gugup. "Selamat pagi, saya Miles Edgeworth, jaksa penuntut kota Los Angeles."

"Eh... ya..." wanita itu tentu saja tidak bodoh dan mengerti bahwa orang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang akan menuntutnya di pengadilan, karena itu lantaran tenang, wanita itu malah semakin kebingungan. "Eh... saya April Hall, pegawai yang baru bekerja beberapa minggu yang lalu..."

"Baik, Miss Hall," Miles menuliskan nama wanita itu di catatan kecilnya dan melempar senyum sekali lagi ke arah wanita itu. "Dan Anda bekerja di sini sebagai apa?"

"Ah, saya hanya seorang pembuat teh, Mr. Edgeworth..." Hall menelan ludah gugup. "Bukan apa-apa..."

"Dan bisakah Anda menceritakan kejadian hari ini, seluruhnya?"

Hall mengangguk tak yakin. "Saya akan mencoba semampu saya, Sir. Hari ini saya datang ke kantor pukul sembilan. Seperti biasa, saya membawakan kopi ke ruangan Mr. Palaeno pukul setengah sepuluh. Pada saat membawakan kopi itulah saya menemukan mayat Mr. Palaeno..."

"Hm, apakah sebelum Anda memasuki ruangan Anda melihat sesuatu yang _mencurigakan_?" Miles merendahkan suaranya. Psikologis manusia, suara yang lebih dalam biasanya dapat membuat lawan bicara lebih waspada. Mata Miles tajam mengamati perubahan sikap Hall dan agak terkejut melihat sikap Hall yang sama linglungnya.

Hall saat itu menatap kosong sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya. "Tidak ada, Sir."

"Hm, begitu, ya..." Miles berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap Gumshoe yang saat itu tengah memerintahkan petugas forensik untuk menganalisis kondisi mayat Palaeno. "Apakah tidak ada saksi lagi, Mr. Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe meringis sangsi. "Saya tidak tahu apakah Anda akan suka jika mengetahui siapa saksinya..."

"Edgey-poo!"

Miles merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika didengarnya suara tinggi yang amat dibencinya itu. Wajahnya mendadak kehilangan seluruh warnanya dan ia serupa zombie tanpa nyawa ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita tua berpakaian _security_ menghampirinya. _Oh tidak..._

"Kau tampak semakin tampan saja, Edgey-poo..." wanita tua itu mengedip nakal, membuat Gumshoe yang melihatnya nyaris muntah. "Kau pasti terkejut jika melihatku di sini. Tapi memang kalau sudah takdir tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi lagi, ya. Tenang saja, Edgey. Aku tidak akan marah karena kau tidak menghubungiku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu kan, aku hanya memiliki dirimu di hatiku. Ya, kaulah satu-satunya Edgey-poo. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dengan menjadi _security_ adalah keberuntungan. Awalnya aku sangat sakit hati ketika diberhentikan dari peran Pink Princess. Meskipun aku sudah tua renta, aku yakin hanya aku yang bisa memerankan peran itu dengan baik. Aku juga..."

Miles berdeham, menyadari bahwa wanita tua itu akan menghabiskan lebih dari semalam berbicara tanpa henti. "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, Wendy," Miles memutar bola matanya. Ya, wanita itu terlalu sulit diprediksi. Ia tidak peduli lagi _bagaimana_ wanita itu bisa berada di sini. Yang ia butuhkan hanya kesaksiannya. "Aku ingin kesaksianmu,"

"Ah, baiklah. Demi kau, Edgey-poo, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengingat..." Wendy Oldbag tersenyum lebar. "Saat itu, pukul sembilan, aku pergi melapor ke pos. Setelah itu, kira-kira pukul sembilan lebih lima belas, aku _melihat_ orang ini keluar dari ruangan di lorong sebelah _kiri_ku," Wendy menunding ke arah Hall seraya memutar-mutar bahunya, memastikan arah kiri dan kanan. "Ia keluar dari ruangan Coleas. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke pos karena aku dimarahi atasanku," Wendy mendengus kesal. "Katanya aku salah tempat, harusnya berjaga di depan. Heh, memangnya dia bisa mengandalkan ingatanku apa... Harusnya si bodoh itu memasang jadwal dengan jelas di dalam pos. Dengan begitu kan..."

"Cukup," Miles memotong omelan panjang Wendy. Ia sama sekali tidak mau tahu bagaimana wanita itu bisa memanggil sang duta besar dengan nama depannya. Ia hanya tertarik dengan kesaksian Wendy. "Jadi, dimana kau saat melihat Miss. Hall?"

"Ah," Wendy terdiam, mengingat-ingat. "Di depan pintu aula tempat pertunjukan Steel Samurai, Edgeyku... benar-benar sangat nostalgia... " Wendy melanjutkan kembali keluhannya tentang pemecatannya sebagai Pink Princess yang diabaikan Miles yang saat itu berpikir keras. Ia memandang lurus ke arah lorong yang cukup sempit itu. Matanya menerawang jauh dan melihat pintu ruangan lain tepat di seberangnya. Ya, itulah ruang yang dulunya merupakan bagian dari kedutaan Allebahst. Miles mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari _celah dari kesaksian Wendy Oldbag_.

/

"Mrs. Wendy Oldbag," Miles melempar senyum penuh percaya diri ke arah wanita tua yang kini meleleh karena ketampanan Miles. "Kau berkata bahwa kau melihat Miss Hall, betul?"

"Betul," Wendy mengangguk yakin.

"Dan saat itu, kau sedang berada di depan pintu aula tempat pertunjukan Steel Samurai," Miles menunjuk ke arah lorong di hadapannya. "Yang berada di sebelah kiri lorong ini, bukan begitu?"

Wendy mengangguk penuh semangat. "Wah, rupanya kau masih mengingat perjumpaan terakhir kita di sini, Edgey-poo," Wendy berceloteh riang.

"Ya, karena itu, aku hendak bertanya sekali lagi," Miles menatap Wendy tajam. "Apakah kau benar-benar _melihat_ Miss Hall pada pukul sembilan lebih lima belas itu? Padahal aku tidak bisa _melihat_ apapun kecuali pintu di ujung sana itu!"

Wajah Wendy memucat. Ia menunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku yakin melihatnya, Edgey... Aku saat itu sedang berdiri menatap diriku yang semakin tua ini dan menyesal mengapa aku baru bertemu denganmu pada usia senja seperti ini. Aku benar-benar..."

"Tunggu, Wendy," Miles kembali bertindak sigap sebelum Wendy menghabiskan waktu dengan keluhan-keluhan panjang tanpa hentinya. "Kau menatap dirimu sendiri? Di dalam cermin maksudmu?"

"Ah, ya tentu saja, meskipun..." Wendy menatap Miles dalam-dalam. "Aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di matamu yang jernih itu, Edgey sayang."

Miles saat itu lupa untuk merasa mual karena ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Semua sudah jelas sekarang."

"Eh, kesaksianku benar kan, Edgey-poo?"

/

Miles mengangguk, membuat Wendy berseru senang dan Hall menggumam sedih, kemudian menggeleng, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana kebingungan. "Ya dan tidak, Wendy. Kau melihat dari balik cermin. Karena itu, kau bisa salah. Yang kau lihat adalah Miss Hall muncul dari sebelah _kirimu_, di dalam cermin," Miles melanjutkan. "Artinya, saat itu ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan lain. Dan pernyataanmu malah menjadi alibi untuk Miss Hall, Wendy," Miles mengangguk ke arah Hall yang terlihat sangat lega.

Hall tersenyum seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih banyak, Mr. Edgeworth..."

"Nah..." Miles terdiam sebelum ia menatap Hall tajam. "Aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Miss Hall..."

"Lakukan itu di kantor polisi, Edgeworth!"

Miles mengangkat alisnya terkejut ketika dilihatnya sosok berpenampilan nyentrik itu menghampirinya. "Lang? Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Kau tentu tidak berharap temanmu ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya kan?" Lang melirik sinis Gumshoe yang saat itu sedang kikuk menerima laporan dari petugas forensik. "Aku perlu menahan Miss Hall, Edgeworth. Jangan halangi aku kali ini."

"Tidak secepat itu, Lang," Miles menepis tangan Lang yang saat itu sudah mengulurkan borgol ke arah Hall. "Banyak hal yang belum terjawab, dan kita harus menunggu wanita ini menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu."

Lang menatap Miles tajam. "Dengar, Edgeworth. Kau tidak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan ini..."

"Oh, ya?" Miles membalas tatapan Lang tak kalah tajam. "Kau sendiri bukannya ikut campur dalam urusan ini? Ada apa, Gumshoe? Kuharap kau mengatakan sesuatu yang relevan saat ini," Miles menggerutu ketika dilihatnya Gumshoe berusaha menyela percakapan mereka.

"Eh, tapi..." Gumshoe tampak gugup menghadapi Miles yang sedang kalut. "Inspektur memberi izin kepada Detektif Lang untuk menangani kasus ini."

"Apa?" Miles menatap Lang tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya. "Jangan bilang... Interpol..."

Lang hanya mengindikkan bahunya seraya memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menggiring Hall yang berlinangan air mata keluar gedung itu. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu, Edgeworth," Lang hendak berlalu dari hadapan Miles ketika didengarnya tiba-tiba Hall menjerit histeris.

Baik Miles maupun Lang sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan menghampiri tersangka yang saat itu menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Mata April Hall membelalak lebar dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "Aku tahu..." ia berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tahu... pembunuhnya..."

Miles dan Lang saling berpandangan. "Hipnotis..." Miles menggumam pelan sedang Lang mengangguk.

"Petugas sketsa, kemari," Lang memerintahkan salah seorang bawahannya untuk menghampiri Hall. Hall yang saat itu masih histeris membeberkan deskripsi pelakunya tanpa jeda. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus sebahu. Wajahnya yang oriental dengan hidung yang mancung dan dagu yang tajam. Matanya yang agak sipit dan berwarna hijau. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan kakinya yang jenjang. Miles merasakan tubuhnya gemetar lebih hebat ketika semakin lama deskripsi itu mengarah ke satu orang...

"Ini kan..." Lang mendesis tak percaya saat sketsa itu mulai menunjukkan sosok wanita yang ia kenal.

Miles merasakan seluruh sendinya mendadak lumpuh. Tanpa bisa mencegahnya, Miles jatuh terduduk, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. "Kay..."

**xxx**

**xxx To Be Continue xxx**

**End Note: Nah, lho! Kek mana ini ceritanya? Hahaha. Pokoknya seperti yang saya tekankan di properti fanfic ini, genre utamanya adalah DRAMA. Jadi bersiaplah untuk lebih banyak drama lebay dan twist rada ga logis ala melodrama Korea. All hail "Kim Tak Goo" dan Yoon Shi Yoon yang ganteng uwowwow itu! Muahaha~ Err, maaf saya jadi aneh begini. Habis Shi Yoon itu ganteng banget sih –gapenting– Oh ya, karena kebanyakan yang pakai anonymous, saya jadi susah mau reply, jadi sekalian semua lewat sini aja ya reply-nya... sekalian nambah-nambahin jumlah kata. Lol.**

**CSIEdgeworthPique05: Terima kasih banyak. Yeah! Miles-Kay is the best lah! Nggak apa-apa kok jarang yang review juga, saya malah lebih suka agak sepi soalnya suka bingung kalo kebanyakan... tapi kalo nggak ada yang review juga sedih sih. Hehe. ^^" Btw, soal ditranslate ke bahasa Inggris, hmm... kemungkinan belum bisa dalam waktu dekat. Eh, kalau mau bantuin translate boleh banget lho! :D **

**randomness or not: Makasih banyak~ Saya sangat tersemangati dengan review-reviewnya. Kok ga bikin akun fanfic aja? Ayo bikin fanfic Ace Attorney bahasa Indonesia juga! ^^**

**Madame La Pluie: Asiik ada penggemar Miles-Kay lagi~ Fufufu. Makasih reviewnya! Eh, eh, kamu teh ikut Infantrum juga bukannya? Udah lama euy ga main-main ke sana, heuheu. Jadi malu mau main lagi~ xD**

**Homestar Tiger: Thank you very much for your appreciation. I don't have any idea of how you read this fanfiction (unless you understand Indonesian), especially since you can't rely on Google Translate's translation, am I right? ^^ I've made some English Miles-Kay's fanfiction, too... in case you want to check it out~ ;)**


End file.
